The father and the gang member
Chapter 1 What-if Judd Watts was walking in a park with his twin children when he saw an Japanese-American woman in gang gear, she wore a tight leather black tanktop under a black jacket with Daisy Duke shorts, he could see a marking on her arm, specifically Roman numerals for 21 when she began to take off her jacket, he saw a Taiwanese-American man aswell, he wore black aswell, the two looked quite threatening. The two were smoking cigarattes and drinking. Elton seemed terrified of them. ”Daddy, They seem scary.” He said, nervously. ”Nijuuichi, we may need to get back, parents here usually get pissed if they come here, Fucking pussies.” He said. ”Longwei, We’re members of a triad-style gang, We are wanted by the damn law.” She said. “Um, excuse me.” Judd spoke, the two turned to him. ”What do you want?” “Nijūichi” spoke. ”Um, my son is kind of frightened of you.” Judd said. ”Sorry kiddo, But me and Wei were here first.” She said. ”What is your name?” Judd asked. ”Maria, The World, Nijūichi, Vampire of the Docks, whatever the fuck you all wanna call me.” Maria said. ”Maria.....The World....?” Judd spoke, those names seemed familiar. ”Yes, I met main me, if you’re wondering, I’m basically her if she lived but stayed in the America, My mother outlived hers by six years.” She said. Maria finished her cigarette and stepped on it. ”Yes, before you ask, I’m a fucking gang member.” She said. She then spat on the ground. ”Don’t mind her, Nijuuichi had a pretty fucked-up life.” Longwei said. ”Are you married any chance?” Maria asked him. ”Yeah.” He said. ”Then we’re going to have to take you, call your wife to pick up the kids, You will have to come with us.” Maria said. Judd seemed shocked, then did what he asked. ”Melinda, do you think you can pick up Elton and Gloria?” Judd asked over the phone. ”Did something happen?, I’ll be right there.” She said. 10 minutes later, She arrived, she held a baby. ”What are you two planning to do?!” Melinda yelled, she had her twinh youngest children with her. Maria went up to her. ”We are not planning to do anything to your husband, Me and Wei just want to talk with him, privately.” Maria said. Chapter 2: Car ride. The car ride was quite long, Maria didn’t say a word until Judd spoke. A Korean-American man named Joseph Cho drove the car ”Nijūichi, Why did you take him?” Joseph asked. ”He’s very familiar to me for some odd reason.” Maria replied back. Judd sat next to both Maria and Longwei. ”Is this a kidnapping?” Judd asked. ”No!” Both Maria and Longwei yelled, both somewhat taken aback by this accusation. “Maria only tortures and murders people who put her through hell in the 80’s and 90’s, She doesn’t kill others, She lulled her first victim’s daughter to sleep after poisoning the victim.” Joseph said. ”Oh.” Judd said. ”Joseph, play an anime opening.” Maria asked. Joseph nodded. ”What’s your favorite anime?” Judd asked Maria. ”I like Dragon Ball and JoJo, the latter was my mom’s favorite, I miss her everyday and there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of her.” Maria said. “Her mother was murdered when she was 13, She’s never gotten over that.” Longwei explained. ”My mom and dad were killed by a far-right Japanese nationalist supporter, I used to live in Japan, but I wasn’t happy there, I think Maria would have been happy there if she moved there, I don’t usually like Japanese culture and tend to stray away from it because of what Japan did, But I don’t hold this against Maria, people hurt her.” Joseph said. Joseph Cho felt sympathy for Maria and both her grandfathers. ”I don’t even hate Satomi, I like her, She calls the Japanese far-right pieces of shit, they are” Joseph said. ”Sorry.” Judd said to him. ”It’s okay.” Joseph said. Chapter 3: Arrival The group, including Judd arrived at the hideout. ”No coconuts.” Maria said to him. ”Just like regular Maria.” Judd said. ”Yeah, just like her.” She replied back. Judd noted that the home was quite neat, the consoles were stored neatly, the place was clean and almost everything was clean. ”Our guise is a group of Asian roommates living in one home together.” Maria said. He saw PS4 and XBOX games stored neatly on a shelf. ”I like fighting games.” She said. Judd saw an elderly Chinese man walk in, He wore a changshan, he had slight wrinkles and wispy white hair. ”Maria, Did you take this man prisoner?” He asked. ”No, Boss, this man is quite familiar to me, if any of the fellow gang members hurt him, You know the consequences, He’s not a CCOTD or a The Docks fucker.” Maria said. She went into the kitchen. ”You’re free to sit on the couch, Judd.” She called out from the kitchen. He saw a Japanese woman sitting on the couch next to him. ”Are you Satomi?” He asked. Satomi’s English was pidgin and quite bad. ”Yes, you make good guess, met Twinkie?” She asked. Satomi playfully called Maria “Twinkie”, which meant Asian on the outside, white on the inside despite Maria speaking perfect Japanese. ”Twinkie?” He asked. ”Relax, just playful name, I forget she Japanese.” Satomi said. “Oh.” He replied. ”Don’t worry.” She said. ”How did you end up in the gang?” Judd asked. Satomi thought to herself, then came out with the following, Satomi was wanted for a bank robbery and assault, She is also wanted for taking part in Maria torturing and murdering six people between 1999-2001. ”Wanted for bank robbery age nijūni-sai, I made out, I help Maria kill.” She said. Maria went into the room holding a cup of coffee. ”It’s coffee, Zhao taught me how to make it, he’s now 68, It’s usually me and Longwei that take charge of the gang, Bopha has a child of her own with a Cambodian counterfeiter who is also in the gang, She’s 4 and her name is Akara, she sees everyone as an aunt and uncle, aswell as Zhao as a grandpa, me and them are family.” Maria said. Akara came into the room, She looked at the new man. Akara wore a nice pink dress and shoes. ”Akara-chan, this is Judd.” She said. Akara nodded. ”Hi Mr. Judd.” She said, smiling. Judd waved at the Cambodian girl. Maria went upstairs to fetch something. Bopha came in with her husband, Devi, Devi held fake money in his hands. ”Papa, Mama!” Akara said, happily jumping into her father’s arms. ”Hi, Aka.” He said, hugging his daughter Maria came down with a copy of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. ”We didn’t steal this one this time, The thing is, They never released a physical copy in America, which fucking sucks, took two weeks to arrive, plus shipping, we used blood money.” She said. ”Auntie! Can I watch you?” Akara asked. ”Yeah.” Maria said. ”Can you also teach me Japanese?” Akara asked as well. ”Yeah, sure!” Maria replied. ”What’s your favorite character, Maria?” Judd asked. ”DIO, Giorno, Jotaro, Josuke and Rohan.” Maria said. Judd couldn’t deny it, main Maria and this Maria was very similar. ”At first, I refused to believe this girl was me until I looked deeper.” Maria said. ”Err, do you like Pokémon?” Judd asked. ”Pocket Monsters?, Yeah, I was 14 when it came out in Japan and 18 when it came out in the States....” She said it as she was talking about an embarrassing memory. ”It’s okay, Maria, You can like Pokémon.“ Judd said. ”When it was Christmas the year I joined, they got me a Game Boy Color with Pokémon Blue and Red, I have to admit it, I liked having these creatures to raise since pets weren’t exactly allowed.....” She said. Maria reached out and grabbed the latest issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. ”I got Jump Force when it came out, I like Jump Force, It’s fun to play with Longwei.” She said. ”I think Maria told me she liked Pokémon, she also liked Transformers.” Judd said. ”I loved Transformers when I was little, I still do to this day, I remember an incident when I was three when this lady tried to steal my Thundercracker figure to give to her son for his birthday, he was my first and I liked blue.” She said. ”What happened to Derek and Josephine?” Judd asked. ”I poisoned them, they were my first victims, I injected fried chicken and made coconut ice cream with industrial rat poison, Derek did pretty terrible things when I was little, he deserved to die.” She said before she then paused. "But then I realized Josephine left behind a baby daughter named Josie jr. who just woke up crying in her crib. I know, I would never take a mother away from her child like how Derek took mine, but..." ”Please tell me you didn’t!” He said. ”I lulled her to sleep, She wasn’t alive back then her grandfather did all those fucking things to me.” She said. "This is a picture of my black cat Shadow, She died of old age," Maria showed a photograph of a coal-black kitten with green eyes and a red collar the girl received for her sixth birthday. Joseph sat down. ”I see you met Maria and Satomi, I’m Joseph.” Joseph greeted. Joseph was a man with black, long hair and feminine facial features, even at 37, Judd thought he resembled a K-pop boy band member, he wore blue jeans, a black grunge top and black gloves. ”Or Sacred Heart as if you like to call me.” Joseph said. “Um, What’s your story?” Judd asked him. “My parents were murdered by a Japanese far-right member, that man didn’t like Koreans, or the Chinese, so he shot my father and slit my mom’s throat, I was the only survivor, I made my way to America with a few Korean tourists, then I was left on my own until the boss found me, I hated the Japanese until I met Takeshi and Satomi, Satomi grew up in a poverty-stricken area of Japan, when she left at age 21, she traveled to America when she stole money from a rich neighbour, She snapped due to the racist disdain while Takeshi was sheltered most of his life.” Joseph said. ”I was.......” Satomi said. ”She was almost raped by a Neo-Nazi, she shot him in self-defense and at 22, she robbed that bank.” Joseph said. ”What left for poor Japanese bitch, Money and guns, world better place with them.” Satomi said. Maria picked up a volume of JoJo lying on the table and read it. ”Don’t touch JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volumes 1-44 or the Hokuto no Ken volumes, They were my mother’s, Satomi has a friend in Japan that sends me volumes, They’re all what I have left of her.” She warned. ”Yeah, I asked why Maria had tarot cards and a photo of a Confederate soldier in a pocket, they were a family heirlooms, she told me the Confederate soldier was an ancestor, she was of Irish descent.” Longwei said. ”Maria, Can I check your room out?” Judd asked. ”Sure, come on.” Maria said. Maria and Judd went upstairs, he saw a rifle with a bra hanging off it, manga stacked on a shelf, action figures stored on a shelf, on the floor wasn’t much better. ”I can’t be bothered to sleep in pajamas.” She said. Judd saw a woman with bandaged ears. “That’s Mi-Yung, She was born deaf, her abusive father tried to “cure” her deafness by mutilating her ears by shoving a Q-tip in her ear, she can speak not a lot, she usually uses signing and writing notes, We found her in a home with her hearing aides on the floor and her ears bleeding and bruising around her ears, Boss has no choice but to kill her father because he wanted to kill his deaf daughter, She was 19 at the time, We took her to a doctor and the doctor couldn’t save her eardrums and were permanently damaged.” She said Maria signed “Mi-Yung, This is Judd, He’s here for a visit“ Mi-Yung nodded. Mi-Yung picked up a rifle. ”Mi-Yung is very good with guns and explosives, I kind of see her deafness as a power, she doesn’t need headphones to use them.” She said. ”You have people with disabilities?” He asked. ”Yeah, There’s a mute Hong Kongese woman in the gang, she uses signing to get across to us, she was born like that, Sometimes, Akara-chan forgets that Mi-Yung is deaf.” She said. He saw a young Chinese man looking the other way. ”That’s Liu Wei, he was a former member of a rival gang, We hated this guy at first, mostly Tanisha, his former gang murdered her husband.” She said Liu Wei wore a changshan and was barefoot. ”He’s good with cleaning guns and firing them.” She said. He saw another Chinese man holding a odd package labelled “毒鼠强”. ”What does he have there?” Judd asked Maria on the package. ”Is rat poison!” Feng happily said. Feng Zheng was a convicted killer who escaped China under a false name when he was 19 and joined the gang at the age of 20 in 2001, His other convictions were smuggling illegal rat poison as organised crime. ”This is Dushuqiang, He’s our poison expert, Yes, he’s fucked up behind his kind and sweet persona.” Maria said. Judd looked startled. ”He does have standards however, He doesn’t poison kids, he washes his hands several times a day and keeps Akara away from poison, He even said that people who used the poison he’s named for to target kids are “dicks”.” Maria said ”What’s his backstory?” Judd asked. ”His mom was killed by his alcoholic father when he tortured her in front of the other villagers, who treat both like crap, then he experimented with TETS by poisoning his high school bullies who called him a “freak” and a “dick”, then he then used the same poison on his father on his alcohol, and he started to enjoy it unconditionally.” Maria said. “Sometimes I use 1080, other times I use cyanide!” He said. ”He used to tell me he would tamper with the alcohol supply to see what happens to everyone, the villagers remembered him as the ”farmer brat” and they didn’t like him and constantly belittled him” She said. “So I poisoned everyone, It’s fun, You should try it, They twitch and move, even though they’re not breathing anymore, I think that’s called spinal reflex though, Dushuqiang affects the nervous system, so that’s why.” He said. ”He cooks quite well despite this, Also, He’s great with kids.” She said. Chapter 4: The TV The gang had a fully functional TV with channels. ”So, can you explain the rules here?” Judd asked Zhao. Zhao was about to speak when Maria opened her mouth. ”No, Non-members cannot date the female gang members.” She said. Joseph smiled a little then Longwei opened his mouth. ”Trust me, you don’t want to.” Longwei said. Joseph then laughed. ”What she means by that is that no one in this gang is allowed outside romantic relationships, The reason Devi and Bopha aswell as Longwei and Maria is that they’re all gang members.” Zhao said. Liu Wei sat next to Tanisha, Tanisha warmed up to Liu Wei overtime despite the loss of her husband. ”Liu Wei cannot leave unless two or more gang members are with him.” Zhao said. ”Why?” He asked. ”He’s a turncoat from a rival gang, He is always at major risk, but the thing is, His parents don’t know he’s dead or alive.” Zhao said. Mila sat next to Zhao, Mila looked at Judd and make a “come here” gesture. ”That’s Mila, she can’t talk, She’s a mute.” She said. Mila got out her note book and began to write down. ”It’s a pleasure to meat you, I am Mila Liang.” She showed the message to Judd, ”Nice to meet you, Mila, I am Judd Watts.” He said. ”I cannot speak unless you’re wondering, If you want to know about me, I’ll tell you, My parents were an overprotective wealthy couple from Hong Kong, They always treated me like I was helpless due to my muteness, I ran away at 15 and Zhao, the boss picked me up, and when my father saw the footage of me holding hands with him back when I was 15, he believed Boss kidnapped me and is using me as a sex slave because I cannot say words.” She wrote. ”Um, Do you miss your parents?” He asked. Mila flipped another page and wrote “No, I don’t, I will only go back when they stop seeing me like a charity case” Then they heard a car pull up and a door open, Judd saw a Chinese-American woman in a red qipao and a little girl in a pink dress with pigtails. “Hey, Lei, your daughter’s here!” Joseph shouted. Judd saw a long-haired man of a slender build walk out, he was only in jeans and was completely topless, “福美, 你帶咗修梅 (Fumei, You brought Xiu-mei with you)” He said, ”好開心我帶畀佢 (Just be happy I brought her)” Fumei said in Cantonese. Fumei had to learn her husband’s native Cantonese due to Macau speaking mostly Cantonese rather than Mandarin. ”Hi, Daddy!” Xiu-mei happily said. Xiu-mei walked over to her father and opened her arms, an indication for the man to pick her up, ”That’s Lei’s little girl and wife, he can’t be left alone with her though, Lei’s a clinically diagnosed sociopath.” She said. Judd saw Lei crouch down and pick up Xiu-mei. She gently wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. ”It’s safe to say that the only people Lei has affection for his Xiu-mei, Fumei and Jiayi.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics